fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee)
__NOWYSIWYG__ |image = (Current Boxart) |developer = |publisher = Fantendo |platforms = Nintendo Switch |genre = Strategy |released = 2018 August 7 |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = |media = Nintendo Switch Cardridge }} Heyo and welcome to ! To make this article less formalized and thus more personal and fun to read I'll share some of my thoughts about the game and the entire franchise as a whole. Pikmin is an in my opinion underrated franchise and that basically reflects the reason for why I created this game. New to Pikmin? Now's your chance to get to know it! Pikmin blooms (heh, see what I did there) around the idea of a space-traveler - called Olimar - crashing on an unknown planet. The crash eventually destroys his ship leaving him stranded. There he meets the Pikmin, an indigenous species of PNF-404 (the name of the planet). The small creatures seemingly want to help him and Olimar makes use of that. Together, they collect parts of Olimar's ship. Within a 30-day-limit the player has to collect as much ship parts as he can to make it off the surface. The game got two sequels, Pikmin 2, Pikmin 3 and possibly Hey! Pikmin (though I don't consider that to be a true sequel because it's a spin-off made by another video game development company called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arzest Arzest]). In Pikmin 2, Olimar has to go back to the planet to find treasures that are supposed to pay back the debt his boss has piled up in his absence. Pikmin 3 follows three leaders crashing on the same planet: Alph, Brittany and Charlie. They discover that they weren't the first ones to ever have been on the surface of this planet. In Pikmin 3 the player has to collect fruits to survive and to bring back to their home planet Kopai. Somewhere along the way I might drop the "four" from the title of the game. I'm considering that because I've read somewhere (source unknown) that the inclusion of a number in a game-title scares off the audience - giving them the idea that they have missed out on previous games in the series. Nintendo has probably tried the same strategy with Hey! Pikmin (the literal fourth installment of the franchise) to gain more interest in the series, but sadly the game was received pretty flat, even by me. SPOILER ALERT: As you can read here (in the Voyage Log entry of the last day), Louie did not board the ship with Alph, Brittany, Charlie and Olimar. He stayed on the planet after the events of Pikmin 3. After that, the Pikmin spot a flaming object crashing onto the surface of the planet. Maybe another ship? This is where my version of Pikmin 4 begins. Enjoy! ♪ ::Now back to formal shiz: By reading this, you are now aware that the following content may or can contain spoilers from the actual published games by Nintendo; Pikmin 3 (and its other predecessors). If you do not wish to come across any spoilers, I would advice you to stop reading immediately. The following content also contains (fan-made) plot information from ' . Thereby I must remind you that everything that you’re going to read below, is completely made up and uses real published characters from the Pikmin Universe copyrighted by Nintendo. The characters are adopted with own interpretations of personality and are used with the acknowledgment that Nintendo may or might be able to remove this content from this website. Furthermore, Enjoy!'' '' '' (Current Title) is an upcoming game/project by '''YeeMeYee Studios, currently stated to be published for the Nintendo Switch. Just like its three predecessors (Pikmin 1 till 3), the game will take place on a planet called PNF-404. It is the very same planet that Olimar lands on in both Pikmin and Pikmin 2, and where Alph, Brittany and Charlie crash on in Pikmin 3. It is the natural habitat of the Pikmin, as well as many other gentle and predatory lifeforms. This game will take place directly after the events of Pikmin 3. __TOC__ Summary For those not interested in reading the entire article; in included an overview on the story, new gameplay elements and ending. Beginning of the Story The story continues after the events of Pikmin 3. Oh no! The team bumps into an orbiting object on their way home only to see it crash near Louie's camping site afterwards. Louie discovers it's an onion that he has never seen before; the Ancient Onion. Worried about him, the team goes back to PNF-404 but they lose sight of the surface. It's incredibly misty and they crash on the ground. They discover a new Pikmin species; the Light Pikmin. The lightbulbs that sprout on their heads illuminate the area. They seem to thrive off of the misty weather and can climb on slippery surfaces. The new Weather Mechanic affects the Pikmin either negatively or positively depending on which type of weather is happening during the playthrough. Throughout the game the crew meet new Pikmin they consider sub-species because they all share traits and are very similar to the original bunch of Pikmin in the Master Onion. The Ancient Onion seems to home these sub-species (Together with Purple and White Pikmin). The team has to gather Ship Parts, Fruits, and Treasures (as a bonus) to be able to survive on the planet and leave its surface in the end. Ending of the Story After completing every area and defeating every last boss, the team is finally able to leave the surface - yet, they're not able to return home because one last crucial ship part is still on PNF-404. An island appears out of nowhere and the S.S. Drake notices that the last ship part can be found there. They enter the island and discover it's a maze. When getting deeper into the maze, the misty weather from the beginning of the game returns and Pikmin are abducted by strange tentacles coming out of the woods. When they further their way into the maze, Olimar gets captured together with the Ancient Onion. The final battle takes place on the beach on the other side of the island. The Tentacled Deep Sea Giant is to be fought to retrieve Olimar. A new battle mechanic enters here. The whistle that the Deep See Giant has retrieved from Olimar's suit is used against you. Pikmin can thus be turned against you and fight you instead of the boss. The Ancient Onion is destroyed but it spits out a last seed, which - in the end - seems to be a newly born Onion. The new Ancient Onion merges with the Master Onion and the team leaves the planet after adding the last missing ship part to the S.S. Drake. In the short epilogue taking place after the end credits, it is seen that the entire planet is being harvested by the Kopaiites and Hocotatians with the help of the Pikmin. The earth starts to rumble and everyone stops their excavation. What could that be? The screen goes black afterwards hinting to a possible new Pikmin game in the future. Story 'Day 1', 08:56 - The Clockwise Caves The Pikmin were not the only one seeing the flaming object in the sky. Louie, still hugging a new found fruit gets rudely interrupted by a stampede of Pikmin. Louie looks in the direction and sees a tail of smoke headed towards the surface of the planet. A loud explosion follows. An earthquake makes the apple unstable, but Louie is destined to keep it safe, so he holds on. The huge apple starts to slowly tumble down the hill, with Louie still on top of it. On and on the apple goes until — *squeeze* — the apple gets skewered on a gigantic crystal spire, almost impaling Louie’s head too. The inside of the apple start heating up and bubbles come out of the cuts of the apple. In panic Louie releases his fruit and starts beating it out of anger. Louie however gets interrupted by a rock Pikmin, swiping him off his feet on its way down. Only when he gets up, Louie realizes that he’s on the crashsite of ‘‘who knows’’ what has hit the surface. Pikmin surround the scene so Louie isn’t able to see what’s going on. Red Pikmin are hugging the warm and gigantic crystal spikes and spires that surround the crashsite. Behind them is a giant hole, an enormous cave. That wasn’t there before! An object lays in front of the entrance. All the Pikmin suddenly get silent when a loud bonk comes from within the object. They hide behind Louie. Louie slowly steps forward. It’s an onion, a really old one! A wrecked onion… Really wrecked too. The Pikmin nest seems to be stuck in the ground. This is where the player gets his time to shine. You can now throw ten yellow pikmin on the onion. Slowly but steady, the onion shows more of itself. But just before the Pikmin finish excavating the onion flies up, trying to find ground. It flies in front of them for a while but then makes its way into the cave. Louie and the Pikmin are flabbergasted. Louie can now flute all of the Pikmin in his surroundings into his team. When he enters the cave however, the Pikmin stay behind, scarily shaking their heads. It is the first time in-game that Pikmin are given a personality. Louie must now enter the cave alone. It’s completely dark and sometimes the gemstones buried in the ground light up. Louie follows the sound of the flying onion until it stops. You can hear the onion attaching itself to the ground. Suddenly the mushrooms surrounding the gemstones all light up too. Louie follows the mushrooms to a dead end. But there is no onion there. He can hear something rummaging in the cave though. The player can now freely look around with a flashlight (because Louie suddenly remembered he had one). On the cave walls are gigantic murals. Murals that contain all sorts of Pikmin. Once you look up, there it is. The onion. Not attached to the ground — no — to the ceiling. But Louie is not paying attention. Once he points his flashlight forward again, a new species of Pikmin stands before him. A Pikmin with four arms and a mushroom on top of his head. It illuminates the area. The mushroom strangely resembles the ones stuck in the ground. Could those be Pikmin too? Louie is now able to pull them out. Indeed, they are Pikmin. You can now enter the rest of the cave. The new Pikmin are able to carry things on walls and ceilings — a funny sight. And just like in Pikmin 3 — a creepy dormant monster awakens and attacks the lone crew member, turning the screen pitch black. *Upside Down Onions in the Clockwise Caves (SoundCloud) ♫ *The Clockwise Caves (SoundCloud) ♫ *The Clockwise Caves (YouTube) ♫ 'Day 1', 07:43 - The Moon and The Misty Meadows Alph, Brittany, Charlie and Olimar just left the surface of the planet. Just as they activate the cosmic drive key and prepare themselves for a launch, they get rudely hit by something, something orbiting the planet. Their course has been altered and just before they hit light speed they crash into the moon. The crew members are scattered across its surface. Now you continue to play with Brittany, Alph and Charlie. On the moon they meet a new species of Pikmin, a sub-species. They will have to use the Moon Rock Pikmin there to break away the obstacles to get back to the ship. The Moon Rock Pikmin are strangely similar to Rock Pikmin, same strength, same speed, same characteristics etc.. However, they are completely white. Olimar is still with the S.S. Drake and looks at the object hitting PNF-404 with his telescope. The team joins again and Olimar explains that something has hit the surface near Louie’s camp. They also see a sudden change in weather patterns. It's incredibly cloudy down there. In a haste the four turn back to the planet but once they enter the atmosphere, they lose sight of the surface entirely. It's incredibly misty and they cannot see where they land. Their navigational systems also don't seem to work anymore. The Master Onion and the S.S. Drake suddenly get separated and *boom*. Rough landing. Spread across the floor the team members hastily run towards each other. No one knows what has happened and there are no Pikmin around to help them dig up the S.S. Drake. No sign of the Master Onion either. They are seemingly stuck on the planet's surface. (Again.) The player is now able to run around in the misty and dark area. They enter the Misty Meadows together. It's an eerie place and all sorts of sounds come out of the (seemingly) never ending misty surface. First objective: Find the Master Onion to retrieve Pikmin to dig up the S.S. Drake. They do however see some lights in the mist. They decide to follow them but the lights run away. Brittany doesn't pay attention and bumps into a giant pumpkin. Shocked she looks upwards. She scans the object and notices that it's edible. She calls the other team members to come look at her giant discovery but none of them seem to have heard her. Communications are severely hampered due to the strange and dense weather. When she turns around a Pikmin jumps into her arms in panic. It's a Red Pikmin. She looks into the mist. Nothing there yet. Eerie music plays in the background. All around them are lights and they seem to come closer and closer. Both completely in panic, press themselves against the rock hard skin of the pumpkin. Out of the mist walk Alph, Charlie and Olimar with a few new Pikmin. A type Brittany has never seen before. The Red Pikmin faints but doesn't seem to be dead. Brittany whistles the Pikmin and it comes back to its senses. Olimar: "Huh... strange... I've never seen a Pikmin do that before! Let's keep an eye on its behavior." The crew members show Brittany the new species of Pikmin they have found within the mist. Alph calls them Light Pikmin. A few updates are made to the Pikminology and Controls on everyone's KopPad. The following data files are added: :Pikminology Entry 01: Light Pikmin feel home in dark and misty areas. :Controls Entry 01: Aim towards an object, hold A and shake the Joy-Con forward to throw a Pikmin. :Controls Entry 02: Hold X while making a circle with the Joy-Con to make nearby Pikmin perform a spin-attack. Alph waves his arms around and the Light Pikmin perform a spin-attack. The light emitted from the Light Pikmin's mushrooms increased and nearby mist disappears. (You can say the gameplay here is a bit similar to the female monkey from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Only now you are the one in control of the "lantern"). The team suddenly has larger vision. There is no day timer yet, because the mist is blocking out the sunlight anyway. One of the Light Pikmin signs them to follow them. More and more Light Pikmin join the team and they keep walking towards the lights in the mist. Until... Without a second thought, Olimar walks towards one of the lights but... It's not a Pikmin. It's an enemy! The player has to kill the strange looking beast from the mist. Data files can be either added or collected from this day forward. :Indigenous Life Entry 01: Enemies in misty and dark areas use lights to trick Pikmin into thinking they are one of their own. :Indigenous Life Entry 02: The Mohawked Delusionist's weakest point is it's light bulb. After defeating the Mohawked Delusionist the team travels onwards. They finally find the Master Onion and can now call Pikmin back in the field. (There are 5 Pikmin available for every species currently in the onion. A maximum of 25 Pikmin can be taken out, currently.) The crew members notice different behaviors from the Pikmin retrieved from the onion. Water Pikmin seem to thrive off of the misty weather, the others seem to decrease in powers. After finding out how weather affects all Pikmin outside the onion, you are finally able to go back to the S.S. Drake. Pikmin can also be thrown towards the Pumpkin. However, the pumpkin's shell is almost unbreakable. You can collect your first fruit. (Yes a Pumpkin is considered a fruit, look it up). Now you are also able to increase the number of Pikmin inside the onion by defeating enemies and collecting pellets. When you reach a certain number a cutscene is forced. Exploring the planet in search for Louie is no use with this mist. Just as the team decides to leave the surface of the planet, a huge tentacle grabs the S.S. Drake. Oh lord. The ship is again roughly thrown onto the ground, this time actually destroying it. Ship parts fly all over the place, and a few rivers surrounding the scene carry the ship-parts away. (This is when you have to collect the ship-parts and survive the night by collecting both fruits and ship-parts). This is the first boss, immediately on the first day. It's called the Slippery Squidopus. You are obligated to fight the boss halfway through. You are not able to lose Pikmin because when the Slippery Squidopus tries to eat the Pikmin they are stuck to its suckers on its tentacles. When he shakes them loose, they glide off of his body back to you. It's practically a boss that functions as an introduction to slippery surfaces and which Pikmin to use when. Only the Light Pikmin are able to have grip on its body and thus Light Pikmin are the only Pikmin that are able to defeat the Slippery Squidopus. Once halfway through, the ancient Light Pikmin Onion flies over, dropping Pikmin on the Squidopus till Pikmin in the field reach 100. It gets killed in an instant. The Squidopus dies and the Onion lands behind the team on a rock wall. The Squidopus spits out a rather strange looking apparatus. They call it the Touchy Data Glutton. The S.S. Drake is still able to recover fruits or items but is not able to fly. The Touchy Data Glutton boosts the signal strength of the KopPads and the Drake, thereby allowing them to communicate with each other, even during heavy changes in weather. The Light Pikmin carry the Slippery Squidopus back to their Onion, adding 10 new Light Pikmin to the already existing number. The ancient onion spits out a rather weird seed. Oh. No its not a seed. Its Louie. They wake louie and the team listens carefully to what he has to say. He knows a hide-out, where they'll be safe for the nocturnal life forms that live in the Misty Meadows. The Pikmin carry the broken S.S. Drake to the hide-out. On their way the crew members find their first ship part, the navigational system. ::Voyage Log Day 1: Brittany | “Here we are, shipwrecked... Again! We can't even leave the surface! Too much has happened today... We crashed on the moon. Then Olimar told us something hit the surface near Louie's camping site. We went back to check it out and crashed again! Gah. Let's not start about the gigantic monster and the new species of Pikmin we found... Oh, and Louie is okay.” 'Day 2', 11:21 - Dewdrop Dale It's sunrise. The team wakes up after sleeping through the night. The mist has left the surface and the world suddenly seems calmer again. It's a pretty sight. You wake up in the HUB WORLD. Dewdrop Dale is centered on the other side of the (already explored part of the) planet near the crash site of the Light Pikmin's Onion. After much story the team will now have to both look for fruit and ship-parts. The ship is not ready to leave the surface yet but it'll all work out in the end. Alph makes a list of missing ship parts for everyone to collect. They cannot communicate with their home planets by the way, for their signals are way too weak. Asking for help is thus a no-go. They're really stranded. Also, the ship's design is entirely different from Olimar's ship in Pikmin 1 and 2. You, as the player, have to fill the Ship's Condition Bar. The S.S. Drake regularly shares information about its current condition. If the Bar hits 100% you are finally able to leave the surface. Here's the entirety of missing and already present ship parts; ALREADY PRESENT OBLIGATORY MISSING OPTIONAL Fruit and Item Retriever Satellite Dish Juice Bottles Captain Charlie's Rubber Ducky Bolts Compactor (To compress the liquids) Main Engine Pressure Pipes Screws Navigational System (3/4) Legs Fluid Control Circuitry Nails Backup Power Supply Eternal Fuel Dynamo The generator (e.g. a hydraulic pump) Nuts Juice Bottle Rack Solar Power Engine Electric Motor Fasteners Cosmic Drive Key Solar Panels Combustion Engine Washers (1/4) Legs Automated Ship Repairer Bot Windmills Shackles Fruit and Vegetable Juicer Air Vents Valves Pins Electric Circuits Fire Extinguisher Filters Holographic Projectors Hydraulic Cylinder Communication Devices The Hydraulic Fluid Container (...) (...) and the Fluid itself Ship Upgrades (Count as actual ship-parts, an upgrade per crew member) *'Alph | Mist Lamps:' The Mist relocates itself from time to time. Mist lamps help the crew members have visuals on the surface and where to land when needed. *'Charlie | Fenders:' Makes the ship immune to any damage conflicted on the outside. *'Brittany | Teleporter and Teleport Devices:' To fast travel to areas previously only accessible by foot. *'Olimar | Mining Drill:' To acces areas previously unaccessible due to placement of large groups rocks. *'Louie | Magnetic Beeper:' Helps search for Ship Parts fasters, also scans for Iron inside fruits and vegetables. The S.S. Drake is not able to map them accordingly, but knows how far the objects are distanced from the ship. Dewdrop Dale is also the first place you can fully explore. It's pretty close to the misty meadows but a large tree trunk blocks the way. The introductory part of the Story Mode ends here. The game's main goal is similar to Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 3. Retrieve ship parts to leave the planet to go back home and collect fruits throughout the day to survive on the planet. This makes the game a tad bit harder than its predecessors. The Following Days In the following days the player can explore the planet for all of the ship-parts, fruits and other bonus treasures for them to collect. A day normally lasts around 20 minutes (real life time). Across the lands of PNF-404 a lot of metal objects can be found. Metals like screws, nails, bolts etc. These can too be added to the S.S. Drake as the Drake can use it to repair the ship. Players can skip the nights by entering safe zones at sundown. They sleep through the night and are awakened by sunrise. (This is a literal night skip). After a night of sleeping in a safe zone, a lot has changed. New enemies lay in different spots (sometimes blocking pathways) and collectibles may have been eaten or moved due to weather. Once you clear Dewdrop Dale of all enemies and treasures (there are only a few available here); it functions as a safe-zone and a hub-world. Cutscenes and Ending After finishing every single area and defeating every boss in the game, an island will appear containing the last ship part. The team was able to leave the surface, but without the last part (all parts are randomly placed in all areas) they cannot go home. They approach the island and at first it seems to be a very calm one. No enemies are seen and the sun is continuously shining. The day timer doesn't seem to be working either. Once they enter the island, strange things keep on happening though. When barriers are broken, others are oddly rebuild and it's basically a maze. Some Pikmin (due to their own personalities and curiosity) get lost on the Island but seemingly don't die. The crew doesn't know what happened to them but later find out why. :Alph: "Ever since the Ancient Onion crashed on the surface, strange beasts have appeared all over the place... I have a nasty feeling about this." :Brittany: "I guess that must've been the other crashes we heard." The more they enter the maze on the island, the rougher the weather gets. When Pikmin get hurt by weather or other hazards, they are swooped up and abducted by tentacles coming out of the dense woods. Suddenly the Ancient Onion comes along, not leaving the leaders side, Pikmin can thus be retrieved at any preferable time. When the team reaches the center of the maze, they are surrounded by the Pikmin that disappeared and Pikmin that supposedly should've died in the woods by the strange and creepy tentacle abductions. The weather gets immensely dense and the Ancient Onion illuminates the entire area. The mist is closing in on them and then another tentacle swoops up and catches both Olimar and the Ancient Onion. Panicked whistle sounds echo through the mist, the Pikmin surrounding the left-over crew and the Pikmin on their squad all run towards the whistling sounds. The Pikmin seem hyperfocused and hypnotized by the whistle sounds coming from the unknown misty surroundings. The player is not able to get those Pikmin back on his team and the crew is then left alone. The music stops. The only thing you can hear is slippery movements and whistling sounds in the distance. The player must now guide themselves through the other section of the maze without the Pikmin. It is completely mirrored to the section in which they entered, but this side contains a lot of traps and enemies. Every now and then, groups of sub-species of Pikmin can be found hiding in bushes and/or corners. Once the squad reaches one hundred again the team is now able to find the Ancient Onion. When they leave the maze on the other side of the island the weather transitions from misty to stormy and they get a better look at their surroundings. The end up at the beach. In front of them lies the last ship part and a few collectibles. The S.S. Drake and the Master Onion can be found right next to it. When they slowly approach it, the Ancient Onion crashes on the surface in front of them, completely broken. The Pikmin left in the onion seem to escape it in a hurry and just before the Onion stops illuminating the area a new seed is spit out. However, this seed doesn't seem to be pluck-able and the ground grows dark. The Pikmin that escaped the Ancient Onion flee into the woods. 500 remain in the field. The S.S. Drake reports to the crew that a new suit upgrade has been added to its inventory. The catapult, "it allows the players to fast-throw Pikmin when in a dire situation." Just as the team wishes to approach the broken Onion a giant squid emerges from the sea. It is the final battle. Olimar is basically lost. When attacking it's tentacles it loses health, but when hurt too much, loud whistle sounds echo through the air. Stray idle Pikmin and 50% of the Pikmin in the squad of the team now attack the crew and its left-over Pikmin. By whistling you can get the Pikmin back on your team, but you will lose some as a result of the Pikmin turning against you. This goes on and on until the second battle phase. The Tentacled Deep Sea Giant now enters the land after losing half of his tentacles. When defeated, its body remains on the island. It spits out the Master Onion, a few Pikmin and Olimar, without his helmet. The weather turns rather sunny again. After returning him to the ship, Olimar wakes up telling the team that they should leave the island. The squid can be retrieved by the Master Onion flying above it, adding 50 Pikmin for every type inside it. Olimar's old helmet drops on the ground together with a few golden drops. The last ship part and other collectibles left on the beach can now be collected. The golden drops however seem to move. The team watches closely as the drops make their way to the Ancient Onion. They stop at the exact spot the Ancient Onion spit out its last seed and enter the send. Out of the sand plops a leaf. The player is now able to pluck it, but they need all team members. *FWOOMPH* Another Onion emerges from the ground immediately illuminating the area and blowing away any left over clouds in the sky. The Ancient Onion wasn't dead after all. It now resembles the Master Onion in design, and the Pikmin from the woods return, entering the newly born Onion. After the player is done exploring the beach and the now safe maze of the Island, they can leave the surface, directly heading back home. The game now automatically saves when a new object is retrieved and Purple and White Pikmin are now available in story mode. When the ship almost leaves the atmosphere of the planet, the Master Onion and the Ancient Onion merge. A giant Onion now orbits the planet and the team goes back home. The credits roll and an epilogue follows. The planet is being completely harvested by Kopaiites and Hocotatians with the help of the Pikmin, but the surface starts to rumble... Hmm... What is that supposed to be? The End. Gameplay Players are able to control one of three leaders (maximum), which in turn control any Pikmin by their side. The gameplay is very similar to Pikmin 3, but has some alterations. Pikmin however, can still be thrown, dismissed and ordered to charge. Pikmin can be used to battle against enemies and to recover items and fruits to the S.S. Drake. Pikmin 4 uses a lot of mechanics from its predecessors; *'Similar to Pikmin 3, Pikmin 4 has a day time limit.' However, players can also play through the night. Nocturnal enemies spawn during sundown and the crew members still need to drink fruit juice made from the fruit collected throughout the day. It's a perfect chance for speedrunners to finish an area outside the day time limit. However, players will constantly have to look out for their Pikmin to protect them from faster and creepier enemies. *The battle mechanics are similar to those of Pikmin 3. Pikmin can be thrown to different body parts of enemies. Different amounts of damage can thus be caused on different parts of their bodies. *The ability to group move Pikmin returns after having the mechanic being deleted in Pikmin 3. It's easier this way to enter areas that are hazardous for different kinds of Pikmin. *The health system is similar to Pikmin 3. All enemies (bosses included) retain their damage overnight and the carcasses of bosses will remain in their arenas for a day after they are defeated. However, with the new difficulty options, enemies are able to regenerate health after certain amounts of time. Bosses still give the selected carrying Pikmin types a 50-seed boost. *The Master Onion shows to have more secrets. A lot of sub-species of Pikmin can be found in-game and can only enter the Ancient Onion. **'Rock Pikmin' f.e. can bring gemstones, pebbles and other rocks with maximum weight 2 to the Ancient Onion. The onion will then spit out the sub-species of Rock Pikmin (Each having different stats based of the size of their stone). *The way Pikmin mature is exactly the same. They only go up. From leaf, to flower bud, to flower. As they mature, their stats grow exponentially. *Poison returns as a hazard. Current hazards that can kill Pikmin are fire, thunderstorms, water and poison. Hazards that affect Pikmin negatively are other forms of weather, electricity and death of nearby Pikmin. *'Purple Pikmin and White Pikmin' remain in the mission and battle modes but can still be found in story mode, they are only shown to have no interest in coming with the leader. When a player finishes story mode however, they are willing to join the teams and that makes it easier to speedrun the game. These are the new mechanics in Pikmin 4; *Pikmin 4 has four different difficulty modes. **'Easy:' Once all crew members are joined together again, there is a certain level of automation. Captains can do things on their own, like, battling enemies nearby, and break any available barriers. Fruit however, cannot be collected by the captains when not controlled. They can walk along with carrying Pikmin to protect them from any harm. The easy option is for people who struggle to get things done in Pikmin and for people who are still not used to the controls. **'Normal:' Similar to Pikmin 3's difficulty. The only automation the captains have is plucking Pikmin from the ground when sent to their spawning point. **'Hard:' Pellets can no longer be collected. However, defeated enemies still give birth to new Pikmin when brought to the onion(s). A Pikmin's death lowers the other Pikmin's stats with 10%. **'Intense:' Pellets can no longer be collected and enemies give birth to half the amount of Pikmin when brought to the onion(s). A Pikmin's death lowers the other Pikmin's stats with 50% *'Areas' are a lot bigger and contain a lot more secrets. You can now have an overview of the entire planet. Areas are interconnected and pathways can only be broken by use of certain Pikmin (The sub-species). *Though because you start the game with almost literally every Pikmin available, I've invented the sub-species. The sub-species have certain abilities that the original Pikmin don't have. Like you can have Dark-Blue Pikmin that can reach depths of waters your ordinary blue Pikmin couldn't reach. And Dark-Red Pikmin that can survive the immense heat emitted by magma normal Red Pikmin wouldn't survive. Light-Pink Winged Pikmin that can reach higher into the atmosphere in the mountains. Dark-Yellow Pikmin (Orange) that can survive thunderstorms and so on. *'Pikmin are given certain personalities and too have some level of automation.' Pikmin get frightened when they're nearby elemental hazards and are able to walk around the onion to give a look at their surroundings. Pikmin still follow the leader's path. Alterations have been made to prevent Pikmin getting stuck behind corners. *Pikmin also do not like being left alone and can panic when left alone for too long. Unless they're near the onions, the are able to stay calm. The leader's whistle can calm them down and have them return to the leader's team. Pikmin can die from long exposure to stress and they are spotted faster by nearby enemies when in panic. **So called "safe-zones" are drop-off zones for the Player to leave Pikmin without them having panic attacks of sorts. *'Weather' affects the stats of certain Pikmin types and affects the areas. Weather is thus playing a very huge role in how you play the game. Since weather can not be planned on a strange planet, that makes every day a unique one. Pikmin cannot climb in rainy weather. Light Pikmin however, can climb on slippery surfaces. Enemies cannot spot Pikmin in the fog unless they're really close. Etc. *Meet the Pikmax. Pikmax are huge Pikmin that can only be found in special hidden areas. Pikmax are considered to be elderly Pikmin, Pikmin that lived long enough to mature to the next stage, Pikmax. However, only one Pikmax per element can be found throughout the game. Too, in areas that are free of enemies. You can leave Pikmin with Pikmax during the night. Pikmax emit a stress-free aura that makes Pikmin feel safe and happy. Leaving them with Pikmax during the night also allows them to fully mature. You can pick them up whenever you feel like it. Though, you never see Pikmax move since they're so heavy. However, they do move from time to time. **The Hey! Pikmin Pikmin Park mechanic returns here. You can give Pikmin in Pikmax areas different tasks. Once you return, they might've found some new treasures or fruits. Controls Characters Crew Pikmin Sub-Species Meet the sub-species. The sub-species are new types of Pikmin but still fall under their respective basic Pikmin type. They only have slightly altered or heightened abilities. All sub-species of the original five Pikmin can be found in the table below. However, Purple, White and Light Pikmin do not have their own sub-species considered they're either ancient or born via Candypop Buds. Though, that might change in future development. RED PIKMIN YELLOW PIKMIN BLUE PIKMIN ROCK PIKMIN WINGED PIKMIN Maroon Red Pikmin Survive heat emitted from Magma and other heat sources Ochre Yellow Pikmin Survive thunderstorms and other stronger electrical attacks Midnight Blue Pikmin Survive the depths of the ocean and can swim deeper Gemstone Pikmin Survive every direct attack and cannot be eaten by enemies Salmon Pink Pikmin Survive air with low oxygen levels and can reach higher places Rusty Brown Pikmin Can emit fire from its body at will and has the ability to melt icy surfaces Beige Pikmin Emit electricity from its body to power objects or search for them through radiation Sky Blue Pikmin Survive in extremely cold temperatures and don't freeze to death like other types Magnetic Pikmin Can climb up steep metal surfaces and search for treasure like metal detectors Peach Pink Pikmin Have a great nose for sweet fruit and can be found swarming around them Hibiscus Red Pikmin Equivalent of a hot pepper. Once eaten, enemies die instantly Gold Pikmin True (gold-)diggers. Can dig the fastest of all Pikmin types Turquoise Pikmin Can swim upstream and are thus immune to strong currents Pebble Pikmin Are way faster runners and diggers than Rock Pikmin are Coral Pink Pikmin They have bee stings to poison and and kill enemies Candypop Buds Candypop Buds are large flowers that are able to bloom in almost every condition and resemble the original seven Pikmin colors. Red, Yellow, Blue, Grey, Pink, White and Purple. When a Pikmin of any type is thrown into the flower, it spits out a Pikmin same to the color of its leafs. Pikmin can thus be changed of type when thrown into a candypop bud. A maximum of five Pikmin can be thrown into the flower before it withers. Enemies The Pikmin series are known for their unique and amount of different enemies. In Pikmin 4 a lot of these enemies make their return. New *''Weather Specific'' **'Misty Weather' ***Mohawked Delusionist ***Light Bulborb (emits light from its spots) ***Dwarf Light Bulborb ***Blue Butterbat (hostile butterflies) ***Green Butterbat **'Rainy Weather' ***Slimy Bulborb ***Dwarf Slimy Bulborb ***Poisonous Blowhog ***Umbrella Slurker **'Hot Weather' ***Ferocious Feather ***Armored Sheargrub ***Giant Grasshopper ***Cicada Cricket **'Cold Weather' ***Icy Waddlepus ***Icy Calcified Crushblat ***Skitter Branch ***Jumping Puckering Blinnow ***Armored Bulborb Returning *''(Considered) Non-elemental'' **'Bulborbs and Bulbears' ***Bulborb ***Dwarf Bulbear ***Dwarf Bulborb ***Dwarf Orange Bulborb ***Orange Bulborb ***Spotty Bulbear ***Whiptongue Bulborb **'Larvae' ***Arctic Cannon Larva ***Armored Cannon Larva ***Female Sheargrub ***Male Sheargrub ***Swarming Sheargrub ***Speargrub (Hey! Pikmin) **'Leafs' ***Desiccated Skitter Leaf ***Skitter Leaf **'Wollywogs' ***Yellow Wollywog ***Young Yellow Wollywog (Hey! Pikmin) **'Other' ***Arachnode ***Joustmite ***Medusal Slurker ***Mockiwi (Hey! Pikmin) ***Peckish Aristocrab ***Phosbat ***Swooping Snitchbug *''Element specific enemies'' **'Fire' ***Fiery Blowhog ***Pyroclasmic Slooch **'Electricity' ***Bearded Amprat **'Water' ***Hermit Crawmad ***Puckering Blinnow ***Skeeterskate ***Sputtlefish ***Toady Bloyster ***Waddlepus ***Water Dumple ***Watery Blowhog ***Wogpole **'Rock' ***Calcified Crushblat ***Skutterchuck **'Air' ***Flighty Joustmite ***Puffy Blowhog ***Scornet ***Shearwig ***Sparrowhead (Hey! Pikmin) *''Non-violent'' (Can drop certain items when defeated) **Iridescent Flint Beetle (Nectar) **Nectarous Dandelfly (Nectar) **Red Spectralid (Drop of Super Spicy Spray) **White Spectralid (None) **Yellow Spectralid (Nectar) Mini-Bosses *'Long Legs Family' **Shaggy Long Legs **Baldy Long Legs *'Other' **Bug-Eyed Crawmad **Burrowing Snagret Bosses *'Misty Meadows' = Slippery Squidopus *'Dusty Dunes' = Reptilius Salamandrius *'The Bouncy Beach' = Armored Meerslug *'The Whistling Woods' = Whistling Woopmite *'The Graceful Glacier' = Spiky Snowskate *'The Magnetic Mountains' = Magnetic Marachnode *'The Island' = ??? / The Tentacled Deep Sea Giant Fruits, Items and Treasures Fruits *Fruits on this list are defined as the word is used in everyday speech. It does not include vegetables, whatever their origin. **'Sugar Apple:' The fruit looks a bit like a pine cone. Under the hard, lumpy skin is the fragrant, whitish flesh of the fruit, which covers several seeds inside, and has a slight taste of custard. **'Mammee Apple:' The fruit is actually a berry. It has a thick outer rind, with soft orange to yellow pulp on the inside. It usually had one seed in the centre, but larger fruit have been known to carry up to 4. The pulp is sweet and fragrant. **'Duku:' It is a very sweet fruit and can be prepared in a number of different ways, including being canned in syrup or being dried like raisins. **'Rambutan:' This is an odd fruit that looks like a furry strawberry from the outside, and much like a lychee on the inside. Inside the slightly hard, but easily peal able skin, you can find a soft fruit that tastes slightly sweet, with a possible sour tinge. **'Durian:' The thorn covered husk along with its pungent odour is the hallmark of this fruit. It smells like "hell" and tastes like "heaven". **'Horned Melon:' When ripe, the melon has a thick spiky yellow outer skin, with bright green, jelly like flesh. The flesh is often compared to the taste of a banana, with the texture of the seedy part of a cucumber or tomato. The thick skin can be eaten and is a good source of vitamin C and fibre. **'Pomegranate:' Pomegranate juice tastes like red cherry or raspberry juice; strong and sweet enough that you might want to water it down. **'Lychees:' They are often referred to as alligator strawberries because of their similar shape and color, and rough, scaly outer skin. The edible portion resembles a grape. **Apricot **Banana **Blackberry **Cherries **Coconut **Damson Plum **Grapefruit **Jabuticaba **Kiwifruit **Lime **Cantaloupe **Mandarin **Passionfruit **Pear **Pineapple **Pineberry **Pomelo **Salak *The following things are fruits according to the scientific definition, but are sometimes considered to be vegetables: **'Pumpkin (Autumn Giant):' You can eat raw pumpkin. However, it’s not particularly tasty in its raw form. It’s also very fibrous, and thick pieces can be difficult to bite through. | Juice: 3 Bottles. **Cucumber **Eggplant **Olives **Squash **Tomato Items *After defeating bosses **Touchy Data Glutton **Ship Upgrades ***Mist Lamps ***Fenders ***Teleporter and Teleport Devices ***Mining Dril ***Magnetic Beeper *Ship Parts Treasures TBA Locations Since all locations are interconnected, Pikmin 4 can be called an open world-like game. The player can choose wherever he wants to go. Areas can be finished even if you haven't yet discovered the sub-species that makes the trip through certain barren lands easier. *'The Moon of PNF-404' | After the team crashes on the moon, a short linear level can be played on the surface of the moon. Here you'll meet the first sub-species of Rock Pikmin; the Moon Rock Pikmin. *'The Misty Meadows' | The Misty Meadows is the crash site of the crew and most of the time only accessible at night. The flowers that bloom around the edges of the Misty Meadows open during the day and block the way for the crew to enter this region. It's the only area in the game where this is applied. The player must remember the setting of the sun because once sunlight touches the surface there's little time left for the player to leave the area with all of his/her Pikmin. **'The Clockwise Caves' | The crash site of the Ancient Onion. Cave paintings can be found inside showing the vitruvian-esque Pikmin, the "new" species included. Only after you defeat the mushroom enemies inside the cave, the Clockwise Caves can be considered a safe-zone. A sub-species of Rock Pikmin can be found here. Collect the gemstones spread around the cave to have them enter your squad. The Gemstones are - to some extent - basically un-killable but can only acces a few regions in this world. *'Dewdrop Dale' (Hub-world) | The hub-world. A central place that is connected to all regions. Situated around Dewdrop Dale / Accessible only after finishing the introduction: *'Dusty Dunes' | A dry and barren desert situated near the beach. At day it is too hot for some Pikmin to enter this region. Sub-species are required to finish certain tasks like breaking barriers. Pikmin won't listen to your orders in this heat. At night it is way too cold here. This too is a situation way too aggressive for Pikmin to survive. Sub-species are again required to finish certain tasks during the night. The Dark-Blue Pikmin can survive the extreme cold. **'Oriental Oasis' | A safe-haven centered within the Dusty Dunes. New sub-species of Red and Rock Pikmin can be found here. Rock Pikmin are needed to break away the glass for the player to be able to reach the new nest, the Ancient Onion can be called to retrieve the Pikmin. *'The Bouncy Beach' | The Bouncy Beach is situated at the end of the Dusty Dunes. Can only be accessed throughout the day because at night the sea rises. Things carried not far enough will be put back in their original position after the sea retreats during the day. **'The Ocean of PNF-404' | If you enter the waters surrounding the Bouncy Beach (yes that's possible) you are able to explore the seas (to a certain level). It takes a while for the player to find the sub-species of Blue Pikmin after having to abandon the other Blue Pikmin at a safe-zone. *'The Whistling Woods' | Inside the woods sub-species of Yellow and Rock Pikmin can be found. It is advised by Alph to not enter the woods at night because you can get lost easily. Though, some ship parts light up in the night, and can thus be found more easily. If the player finds the light-sticks upgrade within the Ocean of PNF-404 you are able to get back to the hub-world at night, because pathways change overnight. **'The Garden of Hope' | The Garden of Hope (from Pikmin 3) is situated inside the Whistling Woods and is now considered to be a safe-zone. *'The Graceful Glacier' | A gigantic glacier with caves and hills can be found near the Treacherous Tundras. A new set of sub-species called the Light-Blue Pikmin and Ice Pebble Pikmin can be found here and can withstand the freezing temperatures. **'The Valley of Repose' | From Pikmin 2 is now considered a safe-zone and is situated deep within the Graceful Glacier. **'The Frozen Seas of PNF-404' | The entire ocean that surrounds the Graceful Glacier (can be entered at some point, with Red pikmin burning through the icy surface). **'The Treacherous Tundras' | Situated near the Graceful Glacier is a very cold place with little vegetation. *'The Magnetic Mountains' | The intense high, steep and rocky surfaces of the Magnetic Mountains are almost inaccessible. A sub-species of Rock Pikmin can be found here. Meet the Magnet Pikmin! They are able to move structures and climb upon magnetic surfaces to reach new places. **'The Velvety Volcanoes' | Rather smooth looking mountains can be found in the Velvety Volcanoes. A sub-species of Red Pikmin can be found here. Those are able to survive immense heat. **'Radiant Ridge' | A place high up in the skies. A sub-species of Winged Pikmin can be found here. *'The Island' | A place where weather changes with the minute. It's a very unstable and stormy place. It's also the last newly visitable place in the game. Gallery Pikmin_4_(YeeMeYee)_-_Nintendo_Switch_Cover.png|The box art for Pikmin 4 Pikmin_4_(YeeMeYee)_-_Logo.png|The logo for Pikmin 4 (Btw, I spent literal hours on that four so when you use it please credit me) Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee) - Wall Carvings.png|Wall Carvings Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee) - Light Pikmin.png|Light Pikmin Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee) - Moon Rock Pikmin.png|Moon Rock Pikmin Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee) - Ruby Pikmin.png|Ruby Pikmin Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee) - Pebble Pikmin.png|Pebble Pikmin Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee) - Papa Pikmin.png|Boulder Pikmax (Papa Pikmin) Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee) - Promo Poster 01.png|Promotional Poster Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee) - Group.png|Group shot of all new Pikmin from Pikmin 4 Soundtrack I also have made a soundtrack for Pikmin 4. However, I've currently only uploaded them on SoundCloud, but I'm uploading them on YouTube too in the future. More might come, depending on how the songs are received by you guys. If you're interested, click here! Made possible by Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Pikmin Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games